Sleepwalker and Ink
by Zombi-chan
Summary: Lost on a Black Market Island, where no one speaks the central dialect, Luffy finds an unlikely translator; A heroin addict with dissociative identity disorder. Luffy is ready to add another crew member,but will he regret it when Wado takes deadly aim? Or will Zoro's sword be the first indication of a bigger threat. Warning: Drug usage
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Sleepwalker & Ink

Chapter One- Addict, Ecstasy, and Nanao

The cherry red end of a cigarette catches Luffy's attention. Against the spring green color of her locks, the red stands out like a ruby in the grass. The hooded tunic is an earthen brown without sleeves, but falling past her knees. Her feet hid in long since dead, dirty without remorse sneakers. She sucks in her toxic love and remains in her curious posture. Rubber soles kiss a metal pole with her back trying squeeze between the metal bars. .

No one on this island seems to speak anything other than the local dialect of this isle. Nami, Luffy's orange haired navigator, had not even been able to decipher the name of location.

The woman seeking her thoughts perches above ground just outside the only noticeable landmark, a church. She summons Luffy-Just as each of his crewmen had before her.

Ignoring the calls of his companions, he invades her personal space and is halted by dark eyes much like his own. X-ray vision is the closest description of how he feels, as she looks him up and down.

Before he could say a word, her lips cocked the cancer stick to the side and huffs a breath of clouds, "You're not from here are you?" her tone is not rude, merely assessing.

Once again intuition gives him the edge; someone who speaks more than what her small island had offer, "Nope! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." He announces proudly.

Her mouth twitches in a lethargic petite smile, her sleepy eyes leave him to watch his approaching crewmen, "I see. And what, then, can I do for you Future-King-Luffy?"

The tone of the woman, with her beacon of death, is pleasant to the rubber man so he speaks frankly, "Well we're lost and none of us can speak the language on the island. We don't even know where we are!"

"Luffy!" challenges his navigator.

"Poppy Island." Responds the woman sweeping her spring hair through her fingers.

"Poppy Island?" he repeats questioningly.

"Also known as "The Opiate in the Crown" or "Addict's Refuge." Those eyes must see the confusion in his eyes because she chuckles and says, "This is an Island with a big black 'X' on it. We have no Navy and are apart of the Trade."

"What's the Trade?" asks Nami her bright eyes narrowed.

"As pirates I'm sure you've seen auction houses of the slaves or met traffickers. Maybe you've even tasted the wonders of the island, but don't know it. This is just one place, out of many, producing toxic substances called drugs." Black voids search Nami with a quiet awareness, "I am… impressed you arrived here. It's very hard to get here."

"I'll say!" Franky, the blue haired shipwright, calls loudly, "It was SUPER difficult!"

The green haired woman chuckles and turns her gaze back to Luffy, "Whatcha need?"

He holds up a badly dejected hat. The ribbon is frayed and the crown of the hat extends out like fingers of hand, "This is my treasure. It needs to be repaired."

"Treasure?" she asks extending a delicate hand. Blackened with expressive ink with small bandages from follies, her fingers gently take the straw hat. Turning it slightly she can see where the weave has been repaired many a time.

"Yes." Luffy answers.

She smiles, "We have a hat shop, back up the way. C'mon I'll take you. I know the way." From another hand she produces a syringe with honey amber liquid, "But first… it feels like night time. I gotta talk to Judas to wake up." She unceremoniously uncaps the needle and shoves it into the artery in her neck, "Don't try any meds on the island." She sniffs and pulls the needle out her eyes dilating, "Or you'll be one of the poison people." She laughs, "Like me."

Luffy only smiles and offers the lid to the needle, "You dropped your cap." He smiles offering it.

She takes it, "Thanks." And recaps the needle. She blandly shoves the needle into a hidden pocket.

"So…what do we call you?"

"Me? I am Addict." She answers.

Nami mutters, "Great, a druggy."

"That's easy. You have green hair like that toxic symbol we saw at that laby thing!" Luffy laughs warmly.

But the lips fall into a frown, "No." she motions at her body, "You see Lilith, but not me. I am Addict." She corrects and effortlessly unravels from her post, gliding past Luffy and ghosting beyond the crewmen, "Are you coming?"

"Ooops. Sorry. Yep!" he begins towards her and Addict turns her back to him heading back up the street, "But who is Lilith?"

"The owner of this body." Responds Addict over the shoulder, "The guy who owns the hat shop," she continues turning the page, "Doesn't speak the national dialect, so I'll translate for you."

"Thanks!" beams Luffy, "You're a good guy!"

Addict looks over the ridge of her green covered shoulder. Her lime colored eyelashes flit as those dark eyes consider him again, but she says nothing. Somehow, her thanks is in the silence. Her ghost like sway gives the illusion that she is haunting the street as she guides them up to a gold and red striped overhang with a scalloped edge; A trade sign with a simple widely grinning hat indicates their destination.

"I saw this when we sailed in."Comments the Chef of the Sunny, Sanji.

Dark eyes flit over to him, "This is Rigny's Milner's Shoppe." Informs Addict and with a flick over the curled handle the door opens and noise floods the like the surf at high tide, "Great, the whole lot of them are here."

The Straw Hat pirates step into to the shop startled by the elegance and detail. Sweeping metal plums bare the fruits for view. Traditional work caps like the newsboy, wide lipped sunhats, bowler caps, and cowboy hats with turned up brims. The shelves and displays on left and right were divided by gender. The left were men's from fancy tall top hats to straw cone shaped hats. The right was for women and more ornate. The shelves had extravagant tiny tricorn hats with feathers and jewels to cloth bonnets. At the back of shop was an old well-kept granite counter top with an old man perched behind reading a newspaper.

His mustache is white and curled up at the ends with matching bushy brows just above his gold-rimmed glasses. His neatly cropped snow hair hides under a brown tweed cap. A collared blue shirt poked out under his brown cable knit cardigan with sleeves that were slightly too big covering over his spotted and veined hands.

The jingling bell from overhead gives them away and his bright green eyes catch sight of their ghostly guide. A smile splits over his face and in the strange dialect of the island, begins to boisterously greet them.

Addict with the calm of steadiness of a tree, goes to the counter with Luffy's hat in hand, and leans comfortably on the polished stone. She responds in a quieter more measured tone, but is still very much speaking the same mottled patois.

The old man's expression goes from humored to business formal.

When Addict sets the destroyed straw hat on the counter, she waves a hand to indicate the Straw Hat pirates.

The old man adjusts his glasses, frowning as he does at the tattered straw. He asks something.

Addict turns to them, "He wants to know if you wouldn't rather replace it altogether."

"No." Luffy says firmly, "That hat is my treasure. It was given to me by my hero. I know he'll know if I don't give him back **that** hat."

Addict gives this information to the old man.

He chuckles and says something back.

"He says he made this hat back when he was living Loguetown. He was a milliner's apprentice and his work was often sold for less than his teacher's…" she hesitates as the man continues talking and examining his work, "He says a young man purchased the hat because it was best made and cheapest he could afford. He said he was going to be a the pirate king."

Luffy's grin returns in full force.

Addict cocks her head listening to the old man and add, "He says he can repair it, but it will be expensive because of how it was made. Would you still like him to repair it?"

Nami is the one who comes forward, "Whatever the cost, I'll cover it." She promises.

Luffy watches something like respect flicker in the green haired girl's eyes.

Addict speaks again to the milliner. After several minutes of what sounds like haggling, she says, "40,000 beri up front. It'll be done sometime tomorrow."

Nami fishes out the money and sets it on the counter.

The man nods to her and puts the money in the cash register and then fishes out a ticket with the amount paid and something they can't read.

Their translator rolls her eyes and holds out her hand with an annoyed tone.

He places a pen in the girl's hand as he hustles to the back of the shoppe yelling for someone in the back who answers.

She translates the few lines on the paper to read 'Hat Ticket- Straw Hat to be repaired and enforced. Please bring to retrieve hat.' Then with carelessness she tosses the pen on the platform and offers the tag to Nami.

Nami takes and reads it with a nod, "Alright." Then the tangerine haired beauty looks up with a smile, "Thanks."

Addict shrugs, "Sure."

And the group heads out the door.

The green ghost begins heading back down the hill without so much as request for payment and Luffy makes his decision right then and there to try to coax this creature to come with him.

"Hey Addy!" he calls after her.

She stops and turns to look at him.

"Can we borrow you for the day?!" he grins, "We gotta restock and none of us speak whatever is on this island."

Nami joins in, "I'm even willing to help fund your drug habit if you can help us."

Addict snorts rolling her eyes, "I don't have to be bribed. I will help you and I don't want to be paid. I fund my own self destruction."

"What a waste." Sneers Zoro's voice.

Luffy watches those coal eyes look up at the swordsman and regard him with a blank coolness.

"Excuse me?" she asks in a calm voice.

Zoro with his barrel chest thrown out and arms crossed in front speaks up again, "What a waste!" his voice is louder and more condemning, "Why give into weakness when you can train yourself to be better?"

Nami's face flushes with embarrassment and opens her mouth to reprimand him, but Addict's soft bored tone beats her.

"Some weakness can not be controlled with brute force. I find that it is better to learn to work with weakness instead of murdering my sanity to control that which I cannot."

Irritated Zoro responds, "It's a waste of your strength and any talent you haven't destroyed with your drug addiction."

"I'm a lowlife in comparison to you." She shrugs, "I can only be what I am. I will be your guide and I won't lecture you on piracy if you won't lecture me on drug addiction." And this ends the conversation with bitter feelings on both sides, but leaving a pacified taste in everyone's mouth, "So…" she looks at Luffy again, "Where do you need to go?"

Luffy looks at his Chef, "Sanji? Meat?"

The blonde haired man with a swirled eyebrow rolls his eyes at his captain, "I need to go grocery shopping. This," he pulls his own lit cigarette from between his lips and points at his captain with surprisingly manicured nails, "- is cattle's worst enemy. He goes through tons of meat. We are low on all sorts of fresh produce, alcohol," and he shoots a glare at the green haired swordsman, "And I would love to see what exotic spices this island has to offer."

"Grocery shopping." Confirms Addict with a slight lift her brows, "Anything else?"

"Uh- I wanna go shopping." Nami puts in.

Addict nods with tighten lips.

"I need to restock our basics. I'm the ships doctor." A tiny reindeer, Chopper, says, "With all of our recent battles we are running low on bandages to say the least."

To this Addict's eyes narrow, "It is possible to obtain medical supplies, but do not accept anything unless I give you the go ahead. People here are always ready to form another drug aficionado."

Chopper's nods sternly.

"Well I need more reading material. I'm reading Charles Dickinson again for the umpteenth time." The raven-haired woman with sunglasses perched on her head states, "As enjoyable as classics are, I really would like some more literature."

"Books. Okay. There's a shop just down the street. They'll have them written in the central dialect." Nods Addict, "Anything else in particular?"

No one else answers.

"Right… Book store first, food second, and finally we'll head into the center where the main shopping is." And Addict begins again down the road.

The pirates follow behind her taking in the wonder of Poppy Island. It is little wonder it is called Poppy Island. The flowers surge everywhere in magnificent multicolor fashion. The flowers are potted leading up to an ornate classically sculpted lime stone building with a banner proclaiming, "Cherry". Here, Addict leads them up the short steps into the large bookstore with books crammed everywhere. Every single decoration doubles as a bookcase, shelving books upon books upon books.

A smartly dressed woman in a business cut suit and red tie comes forward. Her hair is falling in curls with black lined eyes. Long sensual lashes flutter with striking cerulean eyes and bright red lips break into a dazzling smile with perfect white teeth.

She greets Addict with an, "Addy!" and a bunch of perplexing gibberish.

Addict humors her with a slight bow and after two or three sentences, both turn to the group.

"Everyone," Addict says formally, "This Cherry, the store owner. Cherry… I don't know everyone's name, but this-" she points to the captain, "This is Luffy and these are his crewmen. They've made a pit stop here."

"Charming." Her voice is accented and words roll of her tongue in a strange blend of languages. Her tone is light, elegant, but her words almost sound exotic.

Sanji breaks into a red gush of blood from his nose and wiggling hearts and promptly collapses from blood loss.

Alarmed, Cherry reaches out, "Are you alright, Sir?"

Sanji promptly kills over on the ground and mumbles, "With such a beauty like you worried about me, how can I be anything but alright?"

The dark haired Robin stays with blue haired Franky at the bookstore while Addict guides them quickly to the nearest medical facility.

Zoro, who charges forward with Sanji over his shoulder, glowers, "Shitty Cook!" as they enter through the clinic's automatic doors.

Luckily, the staff is not busy and a nurse comes forward instantly. She has honey colored hair rolled up in a messy bun and red cheeks. Her scrubs are pink with flowers all over them and white badge clipped to the breast pocket shows her and name under stating her name as Hannaha Luxe.

Nurse Luxe speaks rapidly and bored looking Addict answers. Then she points at Chopper and the woman nods several times. She calls over her shoulder and two dark haired men in blue scrubs come over quickly with a stretcher. They easily lift Sanji up and run him to a room while the nurse begins drilling Addict.

Addict translates the questions to Chopper who is able to give all basic health information.

The Nurse takes her leave and the group takes a seat in the waiting room.

"Does this happen a lot?" quizzes Addict in a surprisingly soft voice.

Chopper shrugs, "Just about every time he sees a pretty girl. Something happened on Okama Island and now his nose is really weak."

Luffy's gaze is locked on his potential crewman. Her expressions have changed. Her eyes are opened wider and her expressions are more innocent. She sits with her hands on either side, fingers pointed out.

"Wow. That sounds really dangerous, do you keep a lot of reserved blood on board your ship?" she chirps sweetly.

Chopper looks up at her, "Recently, yes. It can happen at anytime." But his expression is curious.

"What?" she asks and turns eyes cross-eyed, "Is there a bug on my nose?"

"No. Are you okay?" Chopper asks slowly.

She uncrosses her eyes and nods, "I'm fine, why?"

The reindeer shakes his head confused.

She shrugs back at him with a smile.

"We're gonna hafta wait on Sanji." Groans Nami, "He's the only one who knows what groceries we need. Not to mention the quantity."

"So we're grocery shopping?" asks Addict still in her chirpy voice.

"Yeah. You said you would translate for us. Remember?" laughs Nami, "None of speak… whatever the fuck this island speaks."

She blinks and looks around, "Did I? And the dialect is called Opiate."

Suddenly confused Nami says, "Yeah, you did. You didn't change your mind, did you?"

"I don't have any plans." She shrugs again, "That's fine."

Luffy grins, "I'm Luffy. I'm gonna be King of Pirates."

His crewmembers roll their eyes.

But the woman in front of him with cheerful disposition says, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Ecstasy."

Luffy grinned, "Cool."

"I think so too." She laughs.

The swordsman and the navigator exchange concerned looks, but say nothing.

"So, Mr. Future-King or should I say Young Prince? Tell me about the guy with the really bloody nose." She crosses her legs and leans back in her plastic chair.

"Oh he's our chef! He's the best one ever!" beams Luffy, "His name is Sanji and he like suits and ties and really pretty girls."

Newly named Ecstasy gives a girlish smile and decides to flip her chair with the back facing them, "Is that what got the blood going?" her fingers knit together with one elbow over the back of the seat, her body curled. There is brazen confidence that was not there minutes before.

"Yup! He saw your friend Cherry when you took us to the bookstore." Luffy laughs, "She was really pretty."

"I think so too." Agrees Ecstasy and leans forward with grin of conspiratorial delight, "Just between you and me, I'd totally go lesbian for her. She is awesome." And winks.

Luffy roars with good-natured laughter.

Those dark eyes twinkle with enchantment, "Alright then tell me about each of your crewmen."

The captain does with gay abandon. He speaks highly of each of his crewmen. Luffy makes Nami blush with pride when he talks about her cartography and earns a grunt of approval from Zoro when remarks come about his swordsmanship and goal of earning the title of 'Worlds Greatest Swordsman'. The little reindeer, Chopper, blusters with delight as Luffy tells of his superior skills as a doctor; he makes his skeleton muse with ghoulish delight as he praises the melodies that only Brook can play. He need only introduce his sniper, Sogaking Ussop, and the long nosed companion begins his own boisterous recount of his triumphs.

Ecstasy humors him, but clearly does not believe a word.

Then the Captain in the red jacket tells her of his cyborg shipwright who build his ship Sunny and of his loyal archeologist Robin who's unusual battling skills mark her as spectacular in her captain's eyes.

"You speak so well of all your comrades. They are lucky to have a commanding officer who sees their talent." Says Ecstasy at last.

Luffy grins, "I can't be the Pirate King without the best crewmen in the world."

Dark eyes flutter with a charmed smile.

Nurse Luxe returns with a wobbly Sanji. She talks to the spring green haired woman with urgency.

Ecstasy relates the information, "She says your friend lost a lot of blood and may need a second transfusion. He needs to take it easy."

"Great, we're gonna hafta put off shopping for day." Grunts Zoro rolling his eyes, "Good going Curly brow."

The blonde haired man looks up with murder in his eyes makes a quick move and falls on his back much to the nurse's distress.

Whatever the medic is saying its cracking up their translator. She giggles and assures the nurse in gentle tones.

Despite his teasing, Zoro helps haul his companion to his feet and keeps one of the blonde's arms over his shoulder to procure balance.

Nami settles the medical debt with minimal help from Ecstasy who has the nurse very calm and assured within minutes.

Out the door, they find Franky and Robin coming towards them with a couple bags of books.

"Are you alright, Cook-san?" presses the ebony haired woman.

Sanji with all the grace of a flopping fish says, "Ah, to know you worry for me, is all I need to be all right!" he assures her with heart floating all around him.

"Hey E," says Luffy catching Ecstasy's attention, "This is Robin and Franky. They are the two I told you about."

Ecstasy smiles and nods at them, "Hi, I'm Ecstasy. Your captain has told me so much about you."

Luffy sees the recognition in his crewman's faces as they notice the change in posture, facial expressions, and her tone. They play along with their Captain's attitude.

"Nice to meet you." They agree together.

"Fuck it's late." Groans Sanji staring up at the darkening sky.

"Wanna have dinner with me and Luka?" asks the translator pleasantly.

Sanji squints at her confused, but says, "We couldn't do that to you. I told you before that Luffy is the enemy of cattle, but I should have said, he's the enemy of anything edible." He seems perplexed by her cheerful disposition.

Amused she grins, "So we'll just have to cook more." She motions at herself, "I'm afraid Luka and I aren't professional cooks so it won't be fancy."

"I am professional, so I'd be happy to help." Offers Sanji, "As long as I take it easy I should be fine."

"We'll eat with you if you let us buy the food. I promise, Luffy will clean you out." Nami add.

Ecstasy shrugs yet again, "If that's what it takes."

A quick trip through town to pick up immense amounts of food and promise to return, they go to the more run down part of town. White buildings with peeling paint tower overhead, squished together with extending escape ladders and large windows with a variety of shops.

The largest window with elegant scrawl stating "Heroine Ink" with a blindfolded woman holding scales with tattoos is where they are led. The backdoor in the tiny ally way is the path they are ushered to take.

"We're above Luka's studio." Grins the green haired drug enthusiast, "She'll be done in like an hour." Up the stairs to a neat second floor with open kitchen that leads into concert living room that smells of ink with cork boards lined around the walls with detailed illustrations.

"Does your friend… do these?" breathes Sanji stumbling over to one wall to admire the intricate designs.

"Luka draws all the time. She did all of my tattoos, except one." She waved at the designs; "Luka's planning something so she's working on art like crazy." And Ecstasy waltz over to the kitchen, "I'm hungry. Let's get cook~in!" she cheers.

Sanji leaves the illustrations and group places crates and bags on the countertops. He begins organizing, "What are you gonna make? " he raises his curled brow, "I can help right? If I'm not intruding."

"If you want." Says Ecstasy lazily, "I warn you, I don't cook well. So no criticizing my limited skills."

Sanji returns her smile, "Promise."

"Alright." Nods the woman and goes to the fridge where a white board tells what they're making, "Okay, so we need to chop veggies first and then we'll go from there."

Sanji grabs a bag of onions, "How big?" he asks holding it up for her inspection.

"Like chopped. Tiny." Grins Ecstasy she looks at the others, "Make yourselves comfy."

Brook chortles, "Shall I play a tune?"

"Go for it." She cheers with a warm smile.

Brook strikes a tune and Sanji finds a cutting board and knife block with several dull knives. He spends five minutes sharpening a long abused blade. After a moment he then sharpens all the blades.

Ecstasy gets pot of water going and then tries to cut vegetables with horrible accuracy. Somehow she manages mismatched shapes and sizes. The way she moves is similar to draining peanut butter out of a jar and she is easily distracted by the conversation and laughter in the next room.

Sanji rolls his eyes, but does not comment. For several moments the laughter in the living room and sound of work in the kitchen becomes calm. However, Sanji hears the amendment before he sees the next persona. The unmeasured cuts suddenly turn pedantic and intelligent. His blue eyes nonchalantly turn to the woman beside him.

The knife in her hand is held sure and firm. The speed and form is like his own. Each potato she slices is the same as the last. He looks to her face and sees the hooded firm look to her eyes, the set jaw, and sterile expression. Her hand swipe up the slice and toss them over her shoulder without looking. Into the pot of water with a plop they announce their spectacular arrival at their destination. She suddenly is aware that she is being surveyed, those eyes glimpse up astute and vigilant.

"Hi?" she asked shortly, rubbing her arm

He swallows, "I don't really know what I'm doing. You didn't give me a recipe." Sanji returns politely.

Delicate tattooed hands set the knife on the counter and go back to the refrigerator. Fingers deftly ruffle through the pages taking a paper. The forefinger and middle finger clutch the paper oddly and she reads through the script. Her free hand rubs the arm flipping through papers distractedly.

"Like I told you, I'm a chef. All you hafta do is tell me what we're doing." Sanji says with pride.

Those dark eyes gaze at him sarcastically and the fingers offer the document, "Here. These are the basic recipes we use. Don't change them too drastically, but I ain't gonna badger you. Bread is mine, but if you wanna manage the others: fine."

Confused at the abrupt hostility he takes the paper and reads the three basic recipes. A soup made with raw ingredients in such a way as to take away any grace. The bread is rustic at best. A desert that is nothing more than fruit and peanut butter makes his brows knit. He can dress them up a bit and add sides to match, so he nods and his face takes on that special focus. He goes straight to work, but keeps an eye on his companion. The sudden aggression is strange.

She mutters a curse, rubbing her arms furiously, and then washes her hands again.

He notes, with surprise, she knows how to make bread. She does not even ask for the recipe he has. Her hands move through the process as if she has done it a million times. God, what he would not give to understand it like she does. No more flour than necessary, but it dense with seeds and nuts. She throws it into a bowl to rise and then asks if he could use assistance with anything.

Sanji gives orders and she obeys with a strange firmness that was not there moments before. Half way threw preparations she puts the oven on and throws in a flat stone. She uses her hip to shut the door and returns to Sanji.

"I'm adding two side dishes." He says firmly, "Shred that heap of lettuce and throw spinach in to make a salad. I think it will be good with the soup."

She nods and begins.

Luffy must know something happened because he bounces in and he says, "Hi!"

She stops momentary and looks at the captain, "Who are you…?" she asks.

"I'm Luffy. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." He answers for the third time that day, "Who are you?"

Flatly she resumes working and answers, "Nanao. What are you doing here?"

"E asked us to come here for dinner."

She nods, "Kay. Where did…" she struggles for a second then says, "I meet you?"

Luffy grins, "We met Addict and she helped me find someone to fix my hat and a bookstore. Then Sanji had to go to the hospital and we met E."

She stops and looks at him.

Luffy can almost smell the difference between each one, and this one is formal, perplexed, and assessing.

Her eyes shift from him to the people in the livening room, to a point above his head in which she listened to Sanji working behind her, and then back to him, "Really…?" she asks, "Is that all I told you?"

"You didn't tell me anything. Nami said Addict was a druggy, but that's it." Luffy shrugs.

She makes a funny small smile.

The house goes strangely quiet.

"No one warned you about anything?" she asks seriously.

"Nope." He says.

She straightens, "That's a problem." She looks up at the ceiling and then says, "How many times have you introduced yourself today to this physical body?"

Instantly Robin's mind locks onto this person, '_Specifying- that is the sign of someone is cleans up after someone like Addict. She is not the same as the other two. _'

"This is my third time." Luffy answers.

"Damn it." She groans, "Lemme give you a F.Y.I." she leans back and crosses her arms, "I am Nanao. I am consider an alter of patient 'Lilith' who is who you see on the outside of this body."

"What's an alter?" asks Luffy, knowing every one of his crewmen is listening. He can hear it in the jingle of Zoro's earrings and the shift of parchment as Nami shuffles through papers.

"Alters are dissociated identity states. We have obtained our own identity, experience from the main persona. We can have our own consciousness, memory, skills, emotions, worldview and view of ourselves. At least this is the textbook information. If you have introduced yourself three times, then you have met separate people who are in this body."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." Chopper says seriously.

"What?" asks Luffy looking back at the reindeer.

"You ever heard of split personality disorder?" inquires newly christened Nanao.

"No. But I know you're not the same as Addict or Ecstasy." Luffy grins.

Nanao gave him an appraising look, "No. I'm not."

"What are you good at?" asks Luffy cheerfully.

"Work. I'm good at getting shit done. I'm a baker most of the time."

"You are a cook?" asks Sanji carefully.

"When Lilith's not here, yes." Agrees Nanao shortly. She checks the clock and grabs the dough out of the bowl. She divides it and rolls it in on itself, scoring it with one of Sanji's freshly sharpened knives. A quick glaze of watered egg goes over the bread and the dough are them hustled into oven on the stone.

"Will we get to meet Lilith?" asks Luffy excitedly when she completes the task with the dough.

Nanao shrugs, "Dunno. You might, you might not."

The door slams and a singsong voice says, "Hello all!" and a tattooed woman swinging a white hooded sweatshirt with rinestones enters.

"Hi Luka." She says despondently.

Luka's eyes are blue like a perfect sky with a yellow patterned headband holding up her light pink hair. Body held fast in a too tiny black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans she exposes the ink of her life; Brightly colored flowers crawling down her left arm with a fox chasing down to her wrist, on her right are intricate patterns, stars, skulls, a quotes of some sort, gears, claw marks, butterfly, and solid characters. Her glasses pointed are perched on her nose as she laughs at them.

"Nanao we have company!" she grins, "Who brought them?"

"Ecstasy." She says smoothly.

"Ah…E. Never thinks twice. Oh well!" She grins at them, "How are ya'll?"

The warm tone instantly dispels the confusion and annoyance. She gets many hellos back as Luka makes her way to the kitchen. Her arms wrap tightly around her friend and she turns to the blonde haired man in her kitchen, "Hi!" she says cheerfully.

Sanji makes the mistake of looking. His visible eye goes wide and his cheeks turn pink. He barely manages a stuttering, "H-h-hello." Before he turns away furiously working, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He assures in a more confident voice, but remains oddly stiff.

Luka blinks at him and looks at his companions who all have their mouths on the floor.

Luffy decides he likes Luka too. He's never seen Sanji turn shy.

Luka squeezes Nanao, "Where have you lot been today?" she questions, "You left early this morning and I haven't seen you all day."

"I haven't the slightest clue." Frowns Nanao, "But I feel like there is a bug bite on my neck."

Luka turns attentive and finds the pin prick from the needle, "I see it, but that's too close to…" she stops and turns to the group, "Has she called herself Addict today?"

"Yup." Agrees Luffy, "She was the first one we met."

Luka's expression turns serious, "Stop what you're doing." She commands.

Nanoa obediently goes stiff.

Luka gives her companion a formal pat down locating two more syringes filled with a dark fluid and the used one. Up till this point, the grey long sleeve shirt seemed like an unusual, but comfortable part of the outfit. The sleeves are only up a little of the way, but Luka pushes them up, turning the tattoo arms over and locating four needled points on each arm.

"Guess Addy's been busy." Groans Nanao, "I've been wondering about the itch."

"How many grams does this make?" Luka demands.

"Hell if I know. I'm just here to make food." Nanao growls.

Luka groans and notices her guest watching them, "Sorry. On-going investigation." She offers a smile.

"I didn't realize that she wasn't supposed to have heroin." Nami states, eyebrow raising.

"Who Nanao? Nanao doesn't seek out heroin." Answers Luka confused.

"No. I meant-"

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I'm just pissed at Addict." She groans, "I've had Lilly off heroin for three months." She looks at the syringes in her hand, "And Addict decides to wake up and goes on a bender." She shakes her head.

"Can I finish?" asks Nanao curtly.

Luka nods, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Go for it."

Nanao rolls her eyes and goes back to work beside Sanji.

"Hey Luka!" calls Luffy cheerfully.

"Hm?" the pink haired girl answers.

"Join my crew!"


	2. Lilith

One Piece: Sleepwalker & Ink

Chapter 2- Lilith

_"Join my crew!"_

"Your crew?" asks Luka confused, "Are you a privateer or something?"

The large grin returns in full force and for the fourth time that day he says, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the pirates." He chuckles, "And I think I need a tattoo artist like you." He points excitedly at the drawing on the cork boards, "These are really cool!"

She blinks at him, blue eyes wide and confused.

Luffy turns to his sniper, "Ussop can draw really well too! Maybe you guys could work together!"

Luka shakes off her surprise, "I see. I'm gonna hafta decline." She laughs, "Sorry."

"What?! Why?" pines Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami shoots at her captain.

"I'm notta pirate." She snorts, "I'm a tattoo artist, besides I can't leave Lilly. Addict would overrun her."

"Well I haven't met, Lilith yet. But when she shows up I wanted her to join my crew too. So there's no problem. You both can come!" he cheers.

Luka rolls her eyes, "My answer is still no. But you are welcome to visits me here anytime, Mr. Pirate King." She teases.

"Nope I've decided. You're going to come." Luffy jumps up.

She lets out a girlish giggle and grins, "How old are you?" she asks shaking her head.

"Depends on who you ask." Robin says from the couch.

"Join my crew!" demands Luffy unyielding.

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji calls saving Luka from fighting with Luffy.

He and Nanao place every dish in the house on any available flat surface. Sanji then ushers Nanao to the side while the boys attack the food with a ravenous attitude similar to starving piranha.

He openly laughs at Nanao's astounded expression. "This is why we told E, that we had to bring our own food." He grins at the wide-eyed woman.

"I'm glad she let you." Nods Nanao, "I didn't even think twice about the amount. Tells you I work in a kitchen too much." She snorts.

Sanji beams and offers an elegantly laid plate with a bowl of soup salad, bread, and steamed vegetables, "For you my lady."

Nanao raises an eyebrow, but takes the plate, "Thank you?" she asks.

Sanji darts back and brings plates for all the girls, "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" he calls bounding over and offering their dinner to them.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Cook." Smiles Robin taking the plate, "It smells wonderful, as always."

"Thank you Sanji." Nami grins accepting her dinner.

Sanji fights with himself for a moment before offering the last plate to a wide-eyed Luka, "Lu-Luka-san." He manages in semi-steady voice.

Luka takes her eyes off the uproar around the food and turns to Sanji, "Oh!" she reaches out and takes the plate, "Thank you, Sanji." She blinks rapidily, "Your companions are… rapacious."

Sanji glares with distain at his companions, "They're savages all of them," and then clarifies, ",at dinner."

Luka snorts with laughter shoving her glasses on top of her head, "I have a little brother like that."

"You do?" Sanji looks genuinely surprised.

"Lordy, do I." she confirms with a smile, "He's about as tall as you, but he's much skinnier: no definable muscle. Even though he eats like your captain Luffy." She laughs, "He's only seventeen, but the Navy's been after him for the last year."

Sanji's eyebrow rises, "What do they want him for?"

"Honestly?" she shrugs, "I dunno. Something about being an 'outstanding young man'." She laughs, "He told them to ' fuck off' and started his apprenticeship as a welder. He loves to help build things, but he's not really motivated right now. My older sister's wife is a welder so she's kind of kicking his ass over it. Hey, he chose it."

"Sister's wife?" Nami asks surprised.

"Yup. She's not into men, never has been." She shakes her head, "Charlotte is cool, though. She was recruited by the Navy to be a welder and now works as a shipwright. When she was station on Ivy Grotto, my home island, she met my sister and they clicked." She gives Nami a smile, "I like her a lot. She has been awesome for my brother. Evangeline, my sister, is really girly and mother-like. Charlotte is also girly, but has a kind of tomboy attitude." She shrugs, "I guess it was what he needed coz he has really come into his own recently."

"And you live away from your family?" Robin asks, "It must be lonely."

"It's not bad. Charlotte got stationed in the New World. G…1. Marineford." She sighs, "Apparently they need lots of repairs."

Nami chokes.

"You okay?" asks Luka.

Nami waves one hand and smacks her chest with her opposite fist.

Sanji runs into the kitchen grabs a glass of water and his own plate. He hurries to Nami's side and offers the glass.

The navigator takes the glass and downs half of it regaining her ability to breathe.

"Down the wrong pipe?" smiles Luka.

Nami smiles weakly, "Yeah."

Luka chuckles and lifts a spoon of broth to her lips. She swallows and jumps, "Wow! That's amazing!" she applauds.

Sanji flusters pink; "I only added a few spices and added the vegetables afterwards."

"Hm~." She grins spooning more into her mouth.

"Sanji is the finest cook in the world." Praises Robin.

"Whatcha think, Nanao?" asks Luka looking for her companion with a waving spoon, "Oh! Hi, Lilly!"

Sanji freezes and turns.

The girls as well look up and find the same green haired woman, now sitting in the opposite chair.

However, her posture is relaxed, poised, and she has bread and butter in her mouth. Those tattooed fingers are luxurious in their movements and precise. Her dark eyes are calm, cheerful, and unguarded. She pulls her bite free of the bread and chews.

She offers a little wave, then says, "I think it's awesome." The tone is in a hum of warmth. Swallowing, Lilith uses her black eyes to take in the mass of people, conversation, and squawking. Then her eyes cross and she has to give a shake, " I think I'm a little buzzed."

"I bet." Frowns Luka, "You brain wanted a bender."

"Goddamn it." Grumbles Lilith sipping the soup from the side of the bowl. She looks down at bowl with a mock scowl, "This… Really is spectacular."

Sanji smirks, "I am the world's finest chef." He says pompously his poised grin in place.

"Awful confident aren't you?" grins Lilith tipping the bowl back. She swallows with a happy hum. The black eyes find his blue ones, "But when you cook like this, I guess you've got bragging rights."

"A complement like that almost makes my heart flutter." He grins back he lifts his own bowl with a little bow and slurps from the side.

Lilith bursts out laughing. Her teeth clutch at the side of her lower lip trying to stifle her out burst. Her fingers comb through her hair shoving back drifting locks and she shakes her head taking her bread up again.

Luka blinks surprised staring from Sanji to Lilith. She then looks at the women behind her.

Both look at one another and shrug at Luka.

A smile settles on Luka's face, "Lilly, you weren't here, but this is Robin" here she points at the dark haired woman and then to the ginger haired woman, "And Nami."

"Hello… again. I'm sure." She says rolling her eyes and stretching out.

"And I'm Sanji." Smiles the Blonde, "Nanao helped me cook." He adds.

"Oh don't worry." She says, "I got your name before I took back over."

The crash and call beckons Lilith's attention. She swivels around, letting her feet hand off the arm of the chair, "The fuck is going on?" she starts laughing again as a long arm goes whizzing towards a green haired man's plate and is barely beaten off.

Sanji takes a seat on a stool, "Dinner." He answers lightly, "It's a free-for-all." Then motions at the small gathering of girls, "That's why I always make it a priority to serve the ladies."

"How chivalrous." Lilith snorts and then is distracted by the walking skeleton battling with the owner of the stretching arm.

"If you lived on our ship, you wouldn't speak so lightly." Robin chides warmly.

Lilith turns grinning at Luka, "God. Luka, it's like having your brother here."

"Except he's been duplicated." Chuckles Luka shaking a finger while shoveling more food, "I am a little afraid my dinner will be the target."

"Oi Sanij! We need more meat!" cheers Luffy.

Lilith turns at looks at him, "Lordy." She mutters taking a bite of bread.

"There isn't anymore." Sanji rolls his blue eye, "Eat your vegetables." He barks.

"So whose who over there?" Lilith asks Sanji watching the captain's sneak attack on his crewmen's plates.

"The stretching wonder is our captain." Informs Sanji, "Luffy."

"Oi! Oi! Luffy that's mine!" Zoro pulls his bread from his captain's grabbing hands.

"That green haired marimo is Rororona Zoro." Sanji answers with a roll of his eyes, "He's the first mate of our ship."

"Ship?" asks Lilith.

"Gimme! Captain's orders!" yells Luffy.

"Not even for captain orders!" he barks.

Lilith bursts out in a deeper laughter than any of the other alters the Straw Hat Pirate have heard, "Captain's orders? Shit. If you're throwing your weight around for food, I'd hate to see what a daily job from you looks like."

"Don't worry, its only food." Nami informs her, "He's to busy playing around like a child."

Lilith grins, "Really?"

"Really." Promises Sanji and points beside Luffy, "That blue haired behemoth is Franky, he's out shipwright."

Frank bellows something about 'Super' and then proceeds to hide his food in a compartment in his body where his stomach should be.

"I'm not sure what I just saw." Mutters Lilith blinking at the cyborg.

"No one is." Sanji agrees and points to the skeleton, "Brook is beside him. He's our musician."

"Luffy wanted a musician before a cook." Groans Nami.

"Priorities, priorities." Chuckles Lilith.

"His priorities are skewed." Nami rolls her eyes.

Sanji grins, "Ever so eloquent." He teases, but then motions to the tiny reindeer gulping down a bowl of soup, "That's our doctor. Chopper."

"Cute."

"And the guy with the long nose is Ussop." Then in a loud voice, "He's our chicken shit sniper."

"I can hear you Sanji!" roars the bushy black haired male.

The group on the living room furniture starts laughing. As they settle down, the food thief himself stands up and walks over to the side of the chair where Lilith half lays half sits.

"Hello…?" she asks trying once again to stifle her laughter with lip biting smile.

"Hi." He answers, but his voice is no longer childish, "Are you Lilith?"

"How do you know that?" she grins.

"I met Nanao." He answers still serious.

She rolls her eyes, "Ah. So who are you?" she challenges

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." He proclaims.

But unlike the other personas he has met that day, her brow raises, "Why?"

"Coz that's my dream."

"Why?" returns Lilith.

"What do you mean _why_? Are you stupid?" he asks confused.

"Luffy!" barks both Nami and Sanji.

Lilith snorts and waves at them, "Maybe, but I'm just curious." She lifts the bowl and empties the remnants into her mouth, "Damn that's good."

"Join my crew!" insists Luffy.

Lilith chokes, coughing.

"Luffy don't spring questions like that on people when they're eating!" Chides Sanji elbowing his captain.

Luffy seems unfazed.

Lilith manages to catch a hold of herself, "What?" she asks in strained voice.

"I want you to join my crew." Luffy says a grin spreading over his face.

"No." she answers automatically, "Thanks though."

"Nope, I've made my decision. I want you to join." He states firmly.

Lilith snorts, "So have I." and grin she offers is a little too shark like. However she does not stay sitting long. She bounces up from her chair with empty dishes in hand and begins rolling up her sleeves, "I think we dirtied every plate in the house." She makes her way over to the sink pulling pots, knives, and cutting boards out onto the side.

Luffy's brow furrows with a stab of annoyance and confusion. This is who he sensed before, but its like he's trying to see her through dirty glass.

"Wait just a minute!" calls Sanji, "I'll come help."

"Nah, take a breather." Lilith waves dismissively, "You cooked, I'll clean."

"But you helped." Protests Sanji before he realizes what he's said.

"Nanao helped. I haven't." She smiles back at him, "Besides I know where everything goes in our kitchen. Do you?"

"No." admits Sanji.

Lilith laughs, "So relax. The meal was awesome!" she plugs the sink opening a cupboard below the basin.

The dark green haired first mate yawns, pleasantly full, "I'll help dry." He volunteers.

"Again, do you know where everything goes?" challenges Lilith pleasantly.

Zoro's own dark eyes watch her contented and certain movements, "No." he admits, "But I'm sure you can tell me. Sides' I didn't cook." He catches his captain's eye. Silently he promises to observe the dominant personality.

Luffy's grin returns and bounces on the sofa besides Luka.

"Touché." Lilith straightens with the bottle of liquid soap in hand. She reaches over and pulls a clean dish towel from the rolled up terry clothe temple, "Here." And tosses him the cloth.

He catches it easily. He gathers up some dishes and arrives at her side as she squirts liquid soap into the metal basin.

The water sprays on high and warms slowly. Bubbles burble up in the quickly steaming water. Dishes from the meal quickly pile up in stacks around the kitchen. Zoro and Lilith separate utensils from the plates, tossing them carelessly into the pool of water.

"You guys sure scrape your plates clean." Applauds Lilith laying another cheap ceramic dish on the pile.

Zoro snorts, "Sanji would kill us if we wasted food."

Lilith only laughs.

Sensing the awkward feeling among the remaining people Luka turns and smiles at the group, "Soooo… you wanna play a game or something?" she offers, "Lilly will probably kick us outta the kitchen if we try to help."

Ussop grins, "We love games." He looks seriously at Chopper who's eyes are sparkling with delight.

"What kind of game?" Chopper asks excitedly.

"A tricky one." Luka looks at the amount of people. Her eyes narrow musingly. "Hang on! Lilly you gonna wanna play when you're done?"

"Nope." Lilith answers automatically elbow deep in bubbles and water.

"Zoro?" Luka tries again.

"I think I'll just watch." Zoro nods to Luka after taking the series of dripping forks from the dishwasher.

"You're missing out!" Luka teases and disappears into the bedroom coming out again with box, "Alright! Let's see your tactical skills." She smirks bouncing onto to the sofa besides Robin.

The roar of mirth is deafening even in the kitchen.

"Why not got join them?" says Lilith, "I know where everything goes."

"Its not polite." He counters finishing drying the forks, "Where?"

"Those ceramic crocks at the end of the counter. They should be labeled." Answers Lilith automatically, "Who cares if its polite? You're a pirate right?"

The ceramic cylinders are indeed labeled and multicolored. Forks go into the red crock, "I may be a pirate," he answers putting the forks, prong side down into the cylinder, "But I am not ungrateful."

She laughs at that, but is covered by the clamor in the living room, "Alright." And offers a sideways smile, "Well thanks for the help."

Zoro good eye looks at her oblique, a confused expression dancing on his face, "You're welcome." He does not turn fast enough.

The dishwasher catches the expression. "What's with the face?" she asks biting her lower lip a particularly stuck bit of food on a serving spoon refuses to come off.

"Its just weird." He answers.

Lilith releases the lip stopping for a second to rummage through the soapy water, "How so?" And offers a series of clean knives.

Suddenly sidetracked he raises a brow, "You just pullin' out all the same utensils like magic?" he asks taking them.

She snorts, "No. I'm feeling for them in the water. Trying to make it easier on my volunteered help." She shakes her head, "If that's the weirdest thing of the day, it's a good one."

"No-" Zoro realizes his mistake, "No. I was distracted by the knives." He dries them going back over to the crocks. Knives go in the yellow ceramic cylinder, "No. I was just thinking its weird how… each person I met today… using your body, was so different."

"They're different people." She shrugs, "Or at least they feel like they are."

Zoro takes another handful of silverware-spoons, "Addict made me angry." He confesses while drying, "Like I wanted to punch her for being so senselessly stupid."

"I've heard that before." Groans Lilith, "Thanks for not punching my body, by the way." She adds with a smile.

He lets out a rueful laugh, "Sure. But you… you don't make me angry." He puts the spoons into the blue crock.

"Or I just haven't said something to make you angry yet." Challenges Lilith good naturedly offering a couple more forks.

Zoro thinks about this and says, "Alright. Are you a heroin addict?"

Lilith hesitates. She seems confused by the change in mood and looks at him, eyebrow raised, "Very much so. Withdraw is going to be a bitch in the next two days." She offers the last of the spoons.

"No I meant… do you go after it?" he tries again and takes the objects.

She wags her head, "No. I have been clean for three fucking months. God. I hate needles. They leave little ugly bug bites." She pokes her arms to demonstrate, "Makes my arms all itchy and shit." Then she turns a particularly intricate koi fish tattoo, "I've had to have Luka touch up two of my tattoos because I clawed so badly through the skin. If itching is the most mild form of pain, then fuck all the others."

He smiles at that, "How the hell do you get tattoos?" he asks incredulously.

Her grin is back, "Ink is not like heroin. It hurts, but not itches. In a way, I find it more comforting than gross. ." She tosses the least dirty dishes into the water, "Besides I hope you know I meant syringes."

Zoro seems surprised, but nods, "Makes sense." He concedes.

"Let's talk about something else," urges Lilith freezing and glaring at the hairs drifting in her face, "like why the hell you're carrying three swords?" she blow air out of her mouth and up sounding like a horse.

His dark eye looks at her and suppresses a smirk, "I practice santoryu." He answers, "Three sword style." He reaches out and shoves the floating hairs back.

"Thanks." She commends and then, "How does that work?" she asks offering the freshly washed cutting board.

"One sword in each hand and one in my mouth." He answers matter-of-factly. He holds the board over the water for a few seconds letting the excess water drip back into the sink and then begins drying.

"Is it always the same sword in your mouth?" she inquires conversationally.

"It does not have to be." He admits, "But for me I usually keep Wado Ichimonji in my mouth. I want her closest." He holds up the cutting board, "Where does this go?"

"The sword's a girl?" asks Lilith surprised and then catching sight of the cutting board, "Oh! That goes over by the stove." She uses her foot to point at a narrow cabinet, "That one."

He nods, "Thanks you." He goes to the small door, "And yes, Wado is a girl. She is noble soul. She's always been there for me and is very steadfast."

"Hm." Lilith smiles, "So each weapon has a soul?"

Zoro stands returning to take another dripping board, "Yes, especially old katana. They have seen so much that they lend their previous experience to each owner."

"Since you said you use santoryu, tell me about the other two blades." Presses Lilith dumping more dirty dishes into the water, "I rarely meet people who are quiet as passionate as you are."

Zoro is surprised by the genuine interest, but with humble pride begins to tell of the ill-tempered Sandai Kitetsu, wizen and broken Yubashiri, and finally of the hard won Shusui.

Lilith remains an active part of the story, asking about each one's personality.

This prompts Zoro to open up further and tell of his battles with noble blades. He explains how each one helped him conquer in battle and how each sword taught him to be better. All the while he dries dishes, only pausing to swap towels once his current one is too soaked to dry.

Lilith is thoroughly saturated as she leans back on the counter, "You are incredibly passionate." She praises.

Drying his wrinkled fingers Zoro turns to look at her awed expression.

"I love finding people like you." She continues, "You see what you want and go for it without any inhibitions."

A smile tugs on his mouth.

"I'm glad E brought you guys home." She says, " At first I was glad Luka was getting to hang out with some cool people, but now… Just listening to you has me all excited."

"I'm surprised you'd want to listen to the passion of swordsman." He admits.

She raises her brows, "Why?"

"I guess… because nobody I know has ever wanted to hear it before." He nods to his companions deeply engrossed in Luka's game, "They all know it. They were there most of the time."

"Guess you just needed new ears." She grins and stretches with arms overhead.

Zoro watches this strange girl. He closes his eye, hands still feeling the terrycloth against his skin and then says, "Do you want to see them?"

She is surprised, "That would be pretty cool, but you don't have to."

"I want to." He shrugs back at her; "After all you know them now." He walks over to the wall where he lined them.

Lilith trails over to him, hands behind her back.

Carefully, Zoro picks up Wado in her white lacquered saya. He turns and presents it for his audience, "Wado, this is Lilith. Lilith, Wado Ichimonji."

She nods to the blade, "The pleasure is mine." She smiles, "It's a very unusual sword isn't it? Its all white… like snow."

Zoro nods and after a moment extends the sword towards Lilith, "Have you ever felt the weight of a katana?"

She shakes her head, "I'm not a swordsman." She laughs, "I'm a gardener. I know the weight of a shovel."

"Feel." He offers.

Lilith rolls her sleeves down on the sides of her body and pull them over hands before holding out her hands.

"You say you aren't a swordsman." He says quietly placing Wado on the polite hands, "But you know-"

"I've met a few swordsmen." She interjects, "And all of them are like you. Very careful with their swords." Her hands sink a little as the katana settles, "I got reprimanded the first time." She grimaces, "So I try not to piss anyone off."

Zoro gives her a more relaxed smile, "I wouldn't have reprimanded you." He says, " You're not a swordsman. I don't expect you to know."

Lilith turns the hilt up so she can admire the wrap, "Wish you had been the first swordsman I met." She laughs nervously then offers the sword back, "She is beautiful."

Pleased, Zoro takes his most trusted companion and the blade pulls itself from the saya striking out at Lilith's arm.

She slices cleanly through the thin fabric of the long sleeve shirt across the nearest forearm. The wound is deep and cuts through the radial recurrent artery. The blade is so sharp; Lilith does not feel the pain or know what has happened until Wado lands on the floor pointing at the stove.

In the next second there is too much blood. Her ears become stuffed and her vision becomes black around the edges. Her knees wobble and she slides to the ground, caught in the next instant. There are several moments of black and silence before her vision starts clearing a little. She is aware of an agonizing pressure on her arm.

Lilith looks to where the pain is most and sees a bronzed hand tightly grasping her pale arm. The long deep gouge is bright red with streaks going down her arm. Then there are tiny hooves suturing her arm shut and she shakily lifts a hand to pat the little doctor on the head.

Her roommate Luka's hand grabs it first, clutching at it desperately. Her face is scared, cheeks flushed red and her grasping hands are hot.

Lilith leans back as the world starts spinning and comes in contact with her storyteller who is being a human tourniquet.

Zoro's face is worried, drained of color, with confusion darting around in his eye. He lifts his free hand placing it on her neck.

"I'mmmmm…not. Dead." Promises Lilith watching the tension ebb somewhat from his face.

His hand drops and he asks something.

"I… can't. Hear you." Says Lilith squinting at him, "And you're sota… fading into… black." And then he does.

Lilith wakes when the first heroin cravings force her awake. She is cold, shaking, and her stomach has a strange hunger. She shoves it back and settles up on her elbows, pain throbbing in one, aching in the other. Her long fingers twitch and jump as she stares at them blankly for several moments. Then, as if she is being tuned into life, she is aware of the noise.

"Zoro its okay!" Luka's voice says reassuringly, "I looked over, I saw the whole thing." She promises, "You handed her your sword, she handed it back and it was like… an invisible hand shot out pull your sword from it sheath! This wasn't your fault."

"If your friend dies, it will be." Says the swordsman seriously. He lets out an exasperated sigh, "Why can't she go to the hospital for blood?"

"This time of night? Please. You will get shot. The drug baron's men patrol this island. They don't want snitches or thieves after their work. Anyone is suspect."

"Is lab quality heroin that expensive?" Nami's voice asks.

"Hell yeah, but that's the only kind they sell here." Says Luka, "Its bad shit, but its better than what happens to it further away from the island. Once it gets cut and sold it causes big problems in the human body."

Lilith gets out of her bed and stumbles to the door, opening it. The world sways dangerously, but she says, "Do you… always talk outside people's doors?"

"Lilly!" Luka's arms reach out and hug her roommate, and notice the slight wobble to her friend's body, "Don't stand if you can't handle it!" she chides. She looks to her left.

With one arm, the swordsman grabs Lilith and takes her over to the sofa. Carefully he places her on the cushions and there is a strange amount of worry on his face.

Other weights settle on the sofa and blurred shapes gather around, "Hi there…" she says shaking her head a little trying to clear the spinning.

"How are you feeling?" Zoro asks automatically.

"Dizzy, cold, craving dope and nicotine, and disoriented. Pretty normal I guess." She makes an extended blink, "I don't think your girlfriend likes me though."

This earns a chuckle from Nami and Robin.

Zoro winces, "No. I think somehow I must have let her side out."

"Quit blaming yourself." Snaps Luka's voice to her right, "I told you it wasn't your fault."

Zoro's blurred expression does not change.

"I think I just pissed your sword off." She smiles and looks down at the sore and bloody bandaged appendage, "Does this, "she holds up her arm, "Count as something that makes you angry? That your sword doesn't like me?"

"Wado would never be so rash." He counters, "I must have hurt you."

"I dunno, Zoro." Says Luffy's voice, "You both were standing right there, wide eyed when I turned. I don't think you did it."

"It doesn't matter." Lilith says dismissively, "I'm alive, your fine, and I'm sorry I must have killed your guys game." She looks at a blurry Luka, "Were you winning?"

"For your information I was. But I would have lost next turn." She sends a smile to Robin, "Robin here was a move away from cutting down my pedestal."

There is light laughter.

A fluff ball bounces into Lilith's lab and she takes a moment to realize it's the little reindeer, "Chopper…right?" she asks raising her good arm to rub her eye.

"Yes." He nods.

"Thanks for closing me up." She says.

The little doctor nods again, "Lilith, you keep closing one eye. Is your vision blurred?"

"A little."

Chopper nods seriously, "Can you still move your fingers?"

She lifts her injured arm and wiggles her fingers with sharp shooting pain, "Ow…"

Chopper look relieved, but says, "You were out for three hours. Its close to midnight-"

"It is midnight." Corrects Franky.

Chopper sighs, "IS, midnight. Do you-"

"I'm okay, Doc." Protests Lilith, "I just need to be careful for a bit."

Chopper sighs, pursing his lips together with a frown, "Where have I heard this before…?"

"All the same," Luka inhales, and then says, "I know you guys said you were going back to the ship, but can I persuade you lot to stay till morning?"

This idea pleases Chopper; "I think that is a good idea. Just in case you feel worse." He states looking at Lilith.

She waves with her good hand relenting.

"Come on." Luka says, "I keep all sorts of linen's and things in the closet."

Lilith helps Chopper off her lap and watches the blurred shapes follow Luka.

That is everyone but the swordsman. He remains sitting off to the side with furrowed brow.

Lilith's unsteady gaze observes him, "I'm okay." She promises.

He exhales unsteadily, reaches into his jacket a pulls out half a pack of Blue's, "Cook said you could have a few."

"Can't smoke in the house, but thanks." She takes the offering.

"You can't?" he asks, "So where do you?"

"The greenhouse, upstairs." She answers sleepily. Her brain is on auto pilot and she gropes around inside her tunic until she finds the small built in pocket with a lighter, "Can't get up there right now, but maybe in a few."

He extends his hand again, "I'll take you up."

"You don't have to." At his expression she adds, "I'm not even mad. Shit happens, ya know?"

"I do." He agrees, "But that was unwarranted." His hand remains out in front of her.

She sighs, but the temptation of killing a nicotine craving is too much, "Carry me." She says in a resigned tone.

He scoops her up gingerly and she points to a door by the kitchen, "White door by the kitchen." She instructs.

Zoro looks before he moves to where she is pointing. His eyes catch on his swords he has left by the wall. A burning shame and anger makes him walk to the door, open it and climb the stairs.

It is not far up and he emerges into a garden like nothing he has ever seen. Trees with strange fruits reach for the top of the glass, small bush like plants with tiny little pumpkins lounge down the neat path that breaks up the sections of garden. However he notices a cement bench with an ashtray and makes for it.

He sets her down and looks around in disbelief, "You grew all of this?" he questions.

"Yup." A touch of pride is in her voice as she puts a cigarette in between her lips, "There was a hurricane right before Luka bought this building. Tore off the top floor. She was pissed. She never did anything with it until I became her roommate." She fumbles with the lighter.

The flick of the lighter pulls his attention back to her, "Oh?"

"Yeah." Her hands shake too much and she quickly becomes angry with her instability. She chooses to throw the lighter in a fit.

Zoro cannot help but chuckle. He stands up and retrieves it without being asked, "How did the pair of you end up as roommates?" he inquires scooping up the plastic object and coming back. He takes a seat beside her and with steady hands lights the cancer stick.

"Thanks…" she hums relieved. Exhales, then answers his question, "I'm not always sure how we did. I don't remember a lot. Addict must have been on a bender for at least two weeks, but she slipped. I woke up in a cascade of rain, with a beautiful pink haired woman standing in front of me." A smile creeps onto her face, "She told me, _You're going to be my model._"

"Are you serious?" blinks Zoro's one good eye.

Lilith nods, "I was homeless because my alters were so out of control. I wasn't present most of the time so it didn't matter. Not until Luka was there." She laughs, "I blatantly told her I was heroin addict and would most likely rob her blind." She snorts at the memory, "She told me she would '_take her chances_'. And I went home with her. She tatted me up and I ended up staying."

"Just like that?" he asks.

She nods, "Yeah… I'm not always here or stable, but she made the others stop taking over so suddenly. She helped in a lot of ways." She chuckles at a thought," But ya know what sealed the deal? I found out she had the stuff to cook… but she burned water."

Zoro offers a grin.

"Her excuse then became she needed a cook. So I stayed as her cook, but nothing like Sanji!" Zoro nods, and she sighs inhaling nicotine, "Then it turned into _because I like you._" She rolls her eyes fondly.

"_I Like you_?" he asks wonderingly.

"When Luka makes you as a friend, she'll tell you from time to time, _I like you_." She snorts, "I think it's a… way to remind you that she still cares." Lilith looks at Zoro who is wonderfully attentive.

"Guess that was little more drawn out than you wanted, but I'mma girl. Whadda expect?" she inhales as if smoking is the healthiest thing one can do and hands the pack back, "As wonderful as nicotine is, I have a feeling I'm going to be sick if I smoke anymore these."

"Can't imagine why." He says humorlessly, but there is an odd undertone that says his mind is elsewhere.

"Are you still hung up on that?" she asks serious.

He looks at, "Yes, I am. That-" he points at bandage over her left forearm, " -should never of happened!"

"Not your fault. There's no way, at least from the angle we were standing, for you to do what Wado did." Lilith sighs.

"Then it still should never of happened because Wado does not behave like that. Its Kitetsu is the one who craves blood." He sounds confused and wounded.

Lilith leans on his shoulder, "So what? Maybe you need to learn something else. Maybe they were listening to our conversation over dirty dishes and are trying to be unpredictable. You know, like they wanna train you more."

This explanation drains more tension out his body.

"All your worrying is making my goddamn tired. Geeze."

He laughs softly, "Normally I am accused of not worrying enough."

"See? Training." Says Lilith, and sighs sitting up and dashing the last of cigarette into the ashtray. "Alright I'm done." She grumbles tiredly, "Can I request a lift back down stairs? I can wobble to my bed." There is a distinct buzzing in her head. Its not pleasant but she finds it to mingle with the blood loss causing the heroin cravings to lessen and dope sickness to wash over.

"Of course." Zoro stands and picks her back up.

"Thanks." She tells him, and they go back down the stairs.

Zoro makes a beeline for Lilith and Luka's bedroom. Having taken Lilith to her bed earlier he knew where it was.

"Oh… thanks." She offers a smile as he slides her onto the mattress.

"You're welcome." He says, but his one good eye betrays his anxiety.

Lilith reaches out and grabs his coat stopping his hasty retreat, "Remember," she says, "You're being trained."

His lips turn up into a smile as she reassures him, "Right." He agrees.

She lets go, and the swordsman leaves.

No one asks Zoro why or where he took Lilith. There is no teasing, not even an acknowledgement that anything has changed. Everyone is made comfortable with blankets and pillows.

"Thank you again for staying the night." Luka says shyly.

Nami waves, "Its not a problem at all. Besides who wants to walk back to the ship?"

"Where'd you dock?" Luka asks curiously.

"East bay." She answers.

"Good choice." Laughs Luka, "Everyone here thinks its haunted. No one will touch it."

They laugh.

"Well goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you like or don't. Keep in mind I warp anything and everything to make a second story. lol Most of its cannon.


End file.
